


day nine - prompt #003

by littlemarku, MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarku/pseuds/littlemarku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #003Prompt: Based on Bedroom Warfare by One Ok Rock's lycris. In which Mark and Jinyoung were enemies (secretely with benefits) until one of them moved out of country/town. They met again years later.Title: Keep your enemies closeAuthor: littlemarkuSide pair: NoneRating: PG-13Word count: 5k





	day nine - prompt #003

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw this prompt in the prompt claiming I knew I had to write it and I’m very thankful I got the chance to. It costed me lots of stress and put me through a week of anxiety but I also had lots of fun planning out my story so it was worth it. I hope the prompter and everyone else enjoys this. A big thank you goes to my beta reader, the moderators of this ficfest and the friends who kept on supporting me with this even when I was on the verge of just giving it up (you two know who you are). I’m very grateful that the Markjin fandom was given this ficfest and feel honored to be the one to close it. Love to all of you <3 (side note: to the ones confused by the way Mark was treating Jinyoung, the reason for him being so mean is that he's scared of being outed)

Jinyoung walks down the hall in the direction of the Cafeteria, hands wrapped tightly around the straps of his backpack, and mentally preparing himself for what he knows is about to come; he's just stepped into the overcrowded hall, but he can already feel the eyes on him, sending a wave of hate through his stomach and making his fists clench. He doesn't even have to turn around to know who is staring at him anymore - after all, the same pair of eyes has constantly been trained on his back for the last two years, enough time to learn who's the owner of these hateful gazes.

'Wazzup, _Faggot_ '

A deep voice booms through the Cafeteria and makes Jinyoung flinch. He's heard these words directed toward him so many times they don't bother him anymore, but he can't help but feel suffocated by whose voice it is that throws the insults at him every day; the voice, which once filled his heart with warmth and, now (even though it still makes his legs feel weak) only makes him react with distaste - at least that's what Jinyoung has been telling himself for the last two years.

 

Jinyoung decides that he’s too tired to deal with this today; a meal isn't worth getting pestered.

  
He ignores the insult thrown at him and walks towards the door again, knowing that being ignored annoys his enemy the most. Maybe how he’s acting is pathetic; maybe he’s absolutely stupid for doing this to himself, but ever since back then Jinyoung couldn't stop trying to drive the other to the edge. Even if the result is him getting hurt, he continues - and all that for just a little bit of attention from someone who will never look at him with anything else other than mockery and hatred.

  
Jinyoung hears footsteps behind him as he leaves the Cafeteria and he feels like he might throw up any second - not because his legs get weak and not because of the fear that clouds his mind, but because he has to admit to himself that maybe, _maybe_ there _is_ a tiny part inside of him that fills with hope and excitement at this very moment. And he hates himself for it. No matter how much his bully looks down on him, nobody will ever despise Jinyoung as much as he despises himself: because he can't let go, because he prefers being put down over being ignored, and because he can't stop his naive fantasies of someone who is unreachable. Why is it that after two years, Jinyoung is still mourning over the loss of someone who wasn't his to begin with?

  
Jinyoung gets lost in his thoughts and doesn't notice the person behind him getting closer until a hand suddenly grabs onto his arm with so much force it makes him release a pained whimper. The hand on his arm harshly pulls him back and, before he is even able to fathom the situation, he is pushed into the janitor’s closet; he quickly closes his eyes in the childish belief that it will lessen the impact - it doesn't though, and Jinyoung finds himself on the cold floor, a sharp pain stinging through his back.

  
Groaning, he slowly opens his eyes and looks up, directly staring into the eyes of someone else.

 

 _Him_.

  
Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat (whether it's because of his stupid feelings or out of fear, he doesn't know).

 

"Mark..." he breathes, gulping as the fury-glinting eyes of the other glide over his body. He feels exposed under the other’s gaze. Weak. It's not like he won't be able to defend himself physically if he has to; he's actually the taller one between them, if only slightly - but he also has a big disadvantage and that is that in front of Mark Tuan he loses all control over himself. The guy has a presence that makes Jinyoung’s blood run cold and his mind feel dizzy.

  
He's so stunned by the other that he doesn't notice when Mark grips on his hand tightly and pulls him up before not-so-carefully nudging him against the wall. Jinyoung is sure that the tingling in his chest means that his heart is fluttering, and his stomach feels so weird that he thinks he might throw up, but  the image of his vomit all over Mark immediately pulls him back into reality and he winces as he finally realizes the situation he's in right now.

  
"Why are you so fucking desperate?" Mark grits out; he grips onto Jinyoung’s hair and roughly pulls his head back so that it smacks against the wall painfully. "You think I don't notice what you're doing? You're trying so hard to get my attention, it's pathetic."

 

Jinyoung wants to yell that it's _Mark_ who started it first, that _he_ is the one spending all his time picking on Jinyoung without any valid reason, but he stays quiet, his eyes filling with tears. Usually he doesn't get this emotional - this thing between them is more of a power play, a push and pull around their undeniable sexual tension - but Jinyoung has endured this for so long and he's too broken to keep up the facade of being unapproachable.

 

"I can't believe you're still so hung up on me just because I turned you gay." Mark releases a cynical laugh, "Sorry kid, I'm not a homo like you."

  
Jinyoung really wants to cry. This is so unfair.

 

"But you... y-you..." he's unable to finish his sentence as he feels hot tears sliding down his cheeks, leaving the salty taste of unrequited love on his lips: a bitter reminder that he's being used.

  
Mark softly moves his thumb over Jinyoung’s lips and wipes the tears away - a move that totally contradicts his harsh words. Then, he moves to place his hand on Jinyoung’s cheek, caressing it in a comforting manner. Jinyoung feels _so_ confused. He wonders if Mark will ever stop playing with him, because he doesn't think he will be able to keep up with this situation between them any longer without breaking. There are too many questions in his mind for him to handle.

  
"Please stop," he whispers brokenly, his view too blurry to see the the guilt flashing through Mark’s eyes.

 

"I don't think you really want me to stop, Jinyoung," Mark states calmly and Jinyoung feels himself getting emotional at the way the other says his name. He's so emotionally exhausted that he doesn't even flinch anymore when he feels Mark’s hand sliding up his t-shirt. He tells himself that if this is the last time he gets to be so close to the other he might as well enjoy it.  
They don't kiss, they never did again after _the incident_ , but Jinyoung knows that if they did, their lips would melt into each other as if they belonged together. He still remembers the taste of Mark’s lips, tinged with the salt of the sea, and his whole body longs after experiencing it again.

 

But he doesn't ask for more than what he gets.

  
The tight grip of Mark’s hand on his waist leaves his skin burning, and Jinyoung feels himself sinking into a weird state of half-consciousness: unable to pay attention to his surroundings, but feeling the pleasure twice as hard as Mark’s free hand slips into his pants.

  
He's turning into a panting mess as Mark starts working his hand up and down his shaft, his cheeks flushing and his mouth spilling needy pleas that he has no control over. Marks' body language is too persuavive for him to fight against.

  
The others’ thumb swiping over his tip makes him spill his release all over Mark’s hand, which the other licks off without blinking once. No other words are exchanged between them as Mark pulls a tissue out of the back pocket of his jeans and swiftly cleans Jinyoung up, not sparing him one glance.

 

"D-don't you need me to help you, too?" Jinyoung stutters.

 

Mark sighs, "I only did this because that's what you wanted the whole time right? Since your wish was fulfilled you can leave me alone now." His voice falters slightly at the end.

  
Jinyoung feels his heart breaking at Mark’s words; he wonders why he still gets hurt, he should have expected this right? The other sends him one last glance that Jinyoung interprets as a mix of pity and disgust, and coldly exits the janitor’s closet, leaving Jinyoung alone with a load of regrets and self-hatred.

  
Jinyoung slumps to the floor tiredly; he feels so incredibly dirty, but he reminds himself that - just like Mark said - he _is_ the one who wanted this. He is the one who didn't say no.

  
He emptily stares at the door that Mark left through, and the minutes stretch into each other like hours; finally, he cries.

  
Jinyoung feels even less motivated to go to school than usual the next morning, but he forces himself through it. He owes it to his parents to work hard and hopefully graduate with good grades. He gets a weird feeling in his stomach when he thinks of graduating; he should be happy that in a bit over a year, he will finally achieve what he has been working towards all his life, but at the same time his heart aches because he knows that after that he will probably never meet Mark again.

  
He knows it's pathetic of him to think like this: to still long after the guy even after the hundreds of times he has been put down and used by him. But he can't help it. Ever since the summer when he was fourteen, all his mind revolves around is this one person.  
Jinyoung remembers it as clearly as if it was yesterday: the day his heart was taken without his permission.  
  


_"Dear, get ready! We have to leave soon." Jinyoung heard his mom yell from the corridor. He quickly examined himself in the mirror before he slipped into his favourite pair of sneakers and ran downstairs. Today was the neighborhood outing, which Jinyoung had looked forward to since the day it was announced._

_  
Neighborhood outings weren't especially interesting, but he and his parents had moved to a small village by the coast a few months ago, and Jinyoung had developed a crush on the pretty boy who lived across the street, and this was his chance to finally be brave enough to talk to him. Jinyoung didn't know much about him beside the fact that his name was Mark, that he was American, that he dyed his hair red all by himself and that he went skateboarding on a regular basis. Ah, and also that he was the best friend of Jinyoung’s seatmate in class, Jackson - the boy was also his source of the tiny bit of information he had about his cute neighbor, since Jinyoung was too shy to talk to him on his own._

__  
Jinyoung felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of maybe becoming friends with Mark; the boy was just so cool (at least in his 14 year old brains' opinion). He admired him a lot and always secretly watched him from his window when he was out skating with his friends on the street.  
Sometimes he dreamt of running his fingers through Mark's hair and of holding the older boys hand and kissing his cheek, but he knew these were just naive wishes. Mark was probably as straight as a ruler.

_  
Jinyoung sighed and closed the front door behind him before joining his parents in the car. He told himself that he didn't care whether he had a chance with his crush or not - today he would just enjoy being close to him._

_  
And indeed, Jinyoung got be closer to him than he thought. His parents were quickly engaged into conversations once they arrived at the beach where the neighbourhood outing was being held, and he and the other kids grew bored - which didn't stay hidden to the adults who then told the children to go and play together. Surprisingly, Jinyoung and Mark were the only teens present, and all the other children were a few years younger than them._

_  
Jinyoung felt  insecure about what to do; eventually he decided that he had to overcome his fear, and nervously tapped against Mark’s shoulder._

 

_"Uhm... I-I noticed you're the only other boy around my age and I wondered if you wanna do something together?" Jinyoung asked, biting onto his lips. For a moment Mark looked a bit shocked, but then he sent Jinyoung a blinding smile and nodded enthusiastically._

 

_"Yes sure! You're new here right? I can show you my favourite part of the beach if you want."_

_  
Before he knew it, Jinyoung was already following Mark through the sand dunes. The wind was messing up his hair and the sand flew into his eyes, but to Jinyoung it was perfect. It had been a long time since he’d felt this content._

_  
Mark led him to a small, well-hidden cove by the sand dunes. It looked absolutely breathtaking. The water was bright blue, but still so clear: you could look to the ground and see the fishes swimming around. Jinyoung thought it was magical._

_  
"This is my secret, so don't show it to anyone else okay? I always come here when I want to be alone." Mark said and Jinyoung felt his heart skip a beat._

 

_"But you’ve only known me for one hour, why did you show this to me if it's your secret?"_

 

_Mark just shrugged and told Jinyoung that he looked nice which, made him blush. He didn't ask again for Mark’s reason all evening._

_  
There was a big rock halfway into the beach that they jumped into the water from. They laughed a lot - Mark even dived to the ground to get a very beautiful shell for Jinyoung and held his hand when helping him to get out of the water._

_  
After a while they were exhausted, and they decided to lay down on the big rock. It was warm and Jinyoung said that he had already fallen in love with this place. He could feel Mark’s eyes on him and turned around to face him, getting flustered by the others’ intense stare._

_  
"You haven't told me your name yet, little nymph." Mark whispered and brushed his fingers through Jinyoung’s dark locks._

 

_"It's Park Jinyoung."_

 

_After playing with his hair for a while Mark finally replied, "It sounds beautiful... I like it. My name is Mark. Mark Tuan."_

_The "I know" that slipped through Jinyoung’s lips lured a bright smile onto Mark’s face._

 

_It was hard for them to look away, smiling at each other like this, and they slowly moved closer to one another, not realizing what they were doing until their lips finally met. It felt like a dream; so incredibly perfect, as if it was meant to be. It was unreal. Never before had Jinyoung felt the emotions he experienced in this moment: it was as if someone set his heart on fire, and sparks ran through his body while his mind chanted nothing but **Mark** , over and over again._

_  
Mark’s lips on his, Mark’s hands on his hips and in his hair and all over his body, making Jinyoung feel appreciated and loved in a way he never felt before. He couldn't think clearly. The need to get even closer to Mark took control over his body, and they lay like that for what felt like infinity to them. Their chests pressed tightly against each other until their heartbeats became one, and every second was spent with their gazes locked together._

_  
Jinyoung should have known fairytales like this don't happen in real life, especially not to him. Not without a hidden flaw._

_  
It was when they went back to the adults that Mark started acting weird, distancing himself from Jinyoung and not even telling him goodbye. Jinyoung knew something was wrong._

 

_His bad feeling was confirmed the next day._

 

 _Jinyoung greeted Mark in school and received a cold look, paired with a shove to the ground and insults raining onto him._  
  
  


_Mark began torturing him since then,  and not one day goes by without Jinyoung getting humiliated. How can Mark dare to play with his feelings like this when he was the one who initiated their first kiss? How can he tease and blackmail Jinyoung, call him out for liking boys in front everyone, even go as far as saying that he was the reason for Jinyoung being gay, when all along he had been the one to give the younger hope?_

__  
_Mark was like a whisper, barely audible and gone way too soon._ _It was cruel, and Jinyoung was slowly turning into a wreck._  


Jinyoung feels his heart throb at these painful memories; after all this time, they still haven't stopped hurting him and he wonders _why_? Why can't he let go of Mark after all this time when he’s proved that he doesn't deserve Jinyoung’s adoration in the slightest?  
  
He continues on his way to his classroom with a sign. He already sees Mark standing in the hallway farther away and it makes his heart throb painfully in his chest; he’s just so confused after the other’s actions yesterday. Will Mark ignore him now? Or will he continue to bully him, even though he just had his hands on Jinyoung’s dick the day before?  
  
Jinyoung denies it, but inwardly he knows he'll be even more hurt if Mark stops paying attention to him. It's so ironic; he knows that logically he should be happy if the bullying stops, but it feels as if his stupid, toxic love makes him lose all the  intelligence he usually has.  
  
His heart is beating quickly as he walks past Mark, and he waits tensely for him to do or say something, _anything_ , but there's nothing. Mark doesn't even spare him a glance.  
  
If Jinyoung paid a little more attention he would have noticed how glum Mark looked, but he's too focused on the pain that Mark’s nonexistent reaction leaves in his chest.  
  
  
  
Jinyoung’s Mom welcomes him with a bright smile on her face when he comes home.

 

"Look honey, the Tuans just brought over some of their tableware that they don't need anymore as a goodbye present. Aren't they the sweetest?"  
  
Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock, "G-goodbye present...?"

 

His mom pats his head fondly, but he can't focus on anything other than his heart racing in fear.

 

"Yes, they are moving back to America because Mrs Tuan’s mother had a stroke and needs someone to take care of her. I thought you knew? If you hurry you might still be able to see them off."  
  
Jinyoung stops listening. He turns around and runs out the door into the street with a speed he didn't know he was capable of. He can already feel his tears falling; is this really how it's going to end?  
  
He watches the Tuans' blue van driving away with the only person that has ever been able to touch Jinyoung’s heart inside of it, unable to do anything. It feels like something is stuck in his throat and he's unable to breathe; why wasn't he more observant? Why didn't he realize that something was going on when Mark didn't say a single word during class and Jackson kept on sending him pitying glances? He was too oblivious, too focused on his own problems to notice that this morning would be the last time he'd ever see the boy that once casted a spell over his heart.  
  
Maybe it's Jinyoung’s fault that their story ends like this, or maybe there was just never a chance of them clearing up what was going on between them anyway.  
  
He falls to the ground panting. Tears cloud up his view and he silently wishes for Mark to come back to him and tell him that the last two years were all an act for one last time.  
  
But the van is long out of sight and it doesn't come back. Not this evening and not for the rest of the year.  
  
  
  
It's a warm summer evening and Jinyoung is taking a walk through the village. He's already twenty three years old, but he still can't make the decision to move away. It's just so calm and cozy here, and in all honesty Jinyoung’s heart is still too stuck on certain memories. If he moved to the city it would mean letting his memories go once and for all, and he's not ready to do that. At least not yet.  
  
Sometimes Jinyoung hopes that someday a dream guy will _coincidentally_ come into his town, fall in love with him and help him get rid of all the things that are keeping him here, even though he doubts that he will ever experience a bond as magical as back in the summer when he was a naive fourteen year old boy. But he doesn't give up hope. He always believed in true love and he’s convinced that he’ll find someone who adores him with all his flaws in the future.

  
Jinyoung is lost in his thoughts and doesn't notice where he's going when he suddenly bumps into a chest. He slowly lifts his head, words of apology on his lips, but he gulps them down as he meets the other person’s gaze. He feels his heart dropping. In front of him stands a man he never thought he'd see again: the reason for him still being here and whose eyes apparently still manage to make Jinyoung’s mind stop working.  
  
His cheeks heat up as he notices the smirk that made its way onto Mark’s face while he watched Jinyoung make a fool out of himself, and he quickly straightens out his jacket, squeaking out a rather unmanly "M-Mark..."  
  
"... Jinyoung."

 

The way Mark’s eyes wander over his body, seeming to undress him with their intensity, feels strangely familiar and Jinyoung feels like he's sixteen all over again. Sixteen. His age when Mark left, which brings him to the most important question-

 

"What are you doing here?" he blurts out, and Mark looks taken aback, awkwardly fiddling around with his hands.  
  
"You don't seem that happy to see me." Mark states, and Jinyoung thinks he might’ve heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, but he's probably just imagining things.

 

"You never gave me any reason to be happy about your presence." Jinyoung says bitterly, ignoring the dark side of his mind that chants _liar liar pants on fire,_ and tries to get his heart to calm down and beat a little slower.  
  
"Uh yes about that..." Mark clears his throat, avoiding Jinyoung’s eyes, "I'm sorry... I was a stupid young boy. I never really had anything against you."

 

Jinyoung appreciates Mark trying to apologize, but the way he does it makes him incredibly angry.

 

"You know that's not clearing up things in any way. You ruined two years of my youth just because of your fragile masculinity."  
  
Mark’s expression resembles a lost puppy that just got scolded by his owner. "Seriously Jinyoung, I feel extremely bad for what I've done for you. Isn't there any way to make it up to you?"

 

Jinyoung feels his heart squeeze and he decides to give the other a chance, even if it's just to finally get the answers his heart has longed for all these years.

 

"Buy me a drink." he mumbles, and his heart stutters in his chest once again at the way Mark’s eyes instantly light up with gratefulness.  
  
An hour later they find themselves in the most popular pub of the town, a bunch of empty shot glasses in front of them and Jinyoung leaning on Mark’s shoulder while mumbling drunk emotional nonsense. He's absolutely wasted. Usually he's too responsible to drink much, but the fact that his long time crush is back in town and hanging out with him leads Jinyoung to drink a little more than what is good for him. Not that he's complaining; Mark’s shoulder feels very comfortable and the other seems very motivated to spoil Jinyoung at this moment.  
  
Mark’s hand rests on Jinyoung’s waist, keeping him closely by his side, while his eyes glide through the room in search of a waiter.

 

"You wanna fill me up, don't tchu?" Jinyoung mutters and hiccups before grabbing onto Mark’s sweater and pulling him down; he pinches Mark’s cheeks and giggles to himself, "Who would have thought that Mister Tuan would turn even more handsome over the years?"

 

To his alcohol-affected mind, Mark is wearing a halo and looking like a prince right out of a fairytale.

 

"Have you come to ride with me into the sunset, Mark?" he asks earnestly, which draws a fond smile out of Mark, who's trying hard not to break out in laughter at Jinyoung’s antics.

  
"Maybe," he winks, and it makes Jinyoung swoon.

"Anyways sweetheart, I really think it's time to get you home." Mark says and stands up, pulling Jinyoung with him. Jinyoung pouts, he doesn't want Mark to leave him alone again, he wants to enjoy the others' presence as long as he can. "Take me to your place?" he asks with pleading eyes, but Mark shakes his head. "I'm not going to take advantage of you like this Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung sulks during the whole time that Mark is walking him back to his appartment, fingers needily pulling at Marks' sweater paws till the other finally turns around to him with a sigh.

"You don't really want this Jinyoung."

Jinyoung laughs, suddenly seeming a lot more sober than before, "Yes I do. Are you sure you only want to protect me or are you just trying to convinve yourself that you don't want me?" Marks' eyes widen and he flushes, "N-no, seriously Jinyoung, you should just go home and sleep. You're too drunk to know what you're saying." he stammers, nervously stepping back. "But I want you!" Jinyoung releases a whine. 

Ignoring Jinyoungs' childish attempts to win him over, Mark continues pulling Jinyoung towards his appartment. He quickly pulls the keys out of the back pocket of Jinyoungs' wellfitting Jeans and fights against the desire that the view of Jinyoungs' ass is sparking inside of him, unlocking the door without looking at the other even once. "Time to say good bye I guess." he awkwardly scratches his neck, but then the sight of Jinyoungs' plump peachy lips forming into a pout catches hit eyes, and suddenly Jinyoung pushes him into the corridor with an unexpected strength, pressing him against the now closed door.

"S-stop, Jinyoung." Mark breathes out, but Jinyoung is already pressing kisses on his neck, making his stomach flutter, and before he knows Mark has already lost the tiny bit of control that was left in his body. 

Not keeping their hands from each other even once they somehow reach Jinyoungs bedroom and Mark immediately starts devouring Jinyoungs lips. It's been so long since they kissed, almost ten years, and tasting each others lips again feels like coming home. 

 Marks' hands and lips roam all over Jinyoungs' body, treating him as if he'd a delicate piece of art and appreciating ever inch of his skin. 

This night they don't fuck each other, they make love. Every move is filled with their long hidden kept yearning. 

Mark makes up for all the times he made Jinyoung feel as if he wasn't wanted. They both reach their climax at the same time while a choked "I love you" spills over Jinyoungs' lips. They fall asleep with their fingers intervened and their legs tangled.

 

The next morning Jinyoung wakes up due to the sun tickling his eyelids. As he turns around, mewling, he finds that the spot next to him is empty, Mark nowhere to be seen.

It awakes a bad feeling in Jinyoungs' stomach and he gets out of his bed abruptly, eyes searching for any trace of his late night company. But he finds nothing. Mark, as well as his clothes and other blongings are gone, the only proof for what happend being the sharp pain in Jinyoungs' butt.

Hopeful that Mark hasn't completely left him alone again he calls for him, but he gets no answer. He walks through his whole appartment and the other is nowhere to be seen. Slowly but surely Jinyoung can feel his heart breaking, all the happiness the last hours gave him washing away again and leaving him in a mess of feelings. 

Did Mark really put the pieces of his heart back together just to break it all over again? it's not fair of him to come back into Jinyoungs' life out of nowhere and just leave again, especially not after Jinyoungs' unintentional confession. This feels worse than all the torture during high school, realizing that the last night which meant so much to Jinyoung was just another game for Mark drives tears in his eyes and he breaks down on the spot, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. Jinyoung stays on the cold ground of the kitchen, choking on his own screams until his voice is gone, until the only sound left are his sobs. He stays there until his eyes are red and dry, and finally makes the decision that it's time to let go. Jinyoung doesn't want to hold onto Mark any longer.

The last night they might have been close like lovers, but from this morning on they are again nothing more than enemies.

 

For one last time Jinyoung wants to go visit the cove that all of this mess started at. He feels like it is something that he has to do to fully be able to let Mark go.

As he walks through the sand dunes he can’t help but feel upset. The reason why he kept on holding onto Mark is that he has always felt a strange chemistry between them, so no matter how mean Mark acted he never let go of him, holding onto the thought of them having a connection. Forgetting about something like that isn’t easy to do, the fact that his dreams of waking up to Marks‘ face next to him one day will now never come true fills him with incredible sadness.

Finally he reaches his distination. If he wouldn’t have cried so much already the tears would have probably welled up again at the sight of the rock that Jinyoung once lost his first kiss on. The place, where he fell in love.

Jinyoung feels himself getting emotional. He thought coming here would make it easier to say his final good bye to Mark, but instead it makes it even harder, the image of Mark looking at him fondly pops up in his head and Jinyoungs‘ heart fills with longing.

His eyes wander over the horizon. Will there ever be someone out there who will make him feel as much as Mark does? Will he ever be able to fall in love again?

Suddenly a jacket is placed over his shoulders and he’s surrounded by warmth and a comforting scent. Next to him the last person he wants to see sits down and looks at him with a guilty expression.

Despite what Jinyoung planned to do today, there’s still a hint of hope lighting up in his stomach and he allows himself to imagine a happy end.

"Why did you lea-" "I’m sorry that I-", they start at the same time and start smiling at each other.

Marks‘ expression turns serious again very quickly though. "I’m sorry for leaving this morning Jinyoung. I… I felt so confused. I couldn’t grasp how you could say that you love me after everything that I have done to you.“ He cleared his throat, his hand searching for Jinyoungs‘, "I needed to sort my feelings out a bit. Believe me, I want you so much. I’m scared though, scared that I will hurt you again. I honestly don’t think I deserve you but I’m willing to try and work for it, because I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you since the first time you talked to me, and I don’t want to let you go, not ever again.“ He finishes, his pleading eyes locking with Jinyoungs surprised ones. For the last time this day Jinyoung starts crying again, this time out of happiness though.

He doesn’t know what to say and instead just does what feels right in this moment, and that, is kissing the man in front of him.


End file.
